School Play
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Based off of CP Coulters Dalton. 5th in Series. Future Klaine. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn go to watch Kurt and Blaine's children in the school play, but of course everything doesnt go as planned.


**A/N Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton...sort of, since it links in with the rest of the future series I am writing. This is the fifth story in a future Dalton series I am writing, the others can be found on my profile. Thanks so much for reading, sorry if the ending is vague, I will be writing a multi chapter story soon where everything should be made clear. But if you have questions, feel free to message me. Let me know what you think.**

**School Play**

"Now do you remember what we talked about Whitney?" Kurt asked his eight year old daughter from the passenger seat in the car, watching her in the rear view mirror. Whitney Hummel-Anderson rolled her blue eyes at her father from where she was perched on her Aunt Rachel's lap.

"Do not make a scene." Whitney sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. They had had the same conversation a hundred times between the time the school play had been announced and now, opening night. Blaine chuckled from the driving seat earning a glare from Kurt.

"It's not my fault that the school is full of amateurs." Whitney huffed, snuggling closer to Rachel.

"They're not amateurs, they're eight!" Kurt scoffed, turning in his seat to watch the four bodies in the backseat. Darren sat silently between his Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well Auntie Rachel says I'm a super star," Whitney replied, burying her head in Rachel's neck, earning a laugh from the other occupants of the car.

"I blame you." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Rachel, who only laughed in response, wrapping her arms around her little niece.

"Do you remember your lines Darren?" Blaine asked, pulling the car into the car park of the school. Darren nodded enthusiastically.

"Look there is the north star." Darren recited as he climbed out of the car. The six of them made their way into the main hall which was filled with rows of chairs for the parents facing a makeshift stage covered with tatty moth eaten red curtains. Darren and Whitney made their way back stage whilst Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn sat front and centre waiting anxiously for the play to start.

"Kurt you're crushing my hand." Blaine whispered next to him, trying to free his hand from Kurt's vice grip.

"I just want everything to go well." He whispered back, easing up on Blaine's hand.

"Darren is a king and Whitney is an angel, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't want to know."

The curtain parted and all the parents clapped as the opening scene from the nativity began being acted out before them. Finn held up the video camera and began recording. Rachel clapped her hands excitedly as Darren and Whitney came on stage. Kurt chuckled to himself, squeezing Blaine's hand; Whitney looked like the angriest angel he had ever seen. She would roll her eyes and scowl at the other children stuttering over their lines and sucking on their thumb.

It was about half way through the play when disaster struck. The boy and girl that were playing Joseph and Mary were supposed to be singing a duet of Silent Night, but they were obviously suffering from a bit of stage fright and therefore mumbling most of the words. And then Whitney snapped. She pushed past Mary and Joseph so she was centre stage; Kurt was crushing Blaine's hand once again.

"I'm sorry but I cannot take another minute of this amateur performance, Darren." Whitney called out snapping her fingers in the direction of her brother. Kurt saw the drama teacher put her head in her hands exasperated; this was not the first time Whitney had acted out. Darren snatched up one of the guitars being used by the band and went to sit at his sister's feet, strumming out the melody of Silent Night. Whitney belted out a perfect rendition of Silent Night and the audience erupted into applause at the end as she bowed, everyone momentarily forgetting about Whitney's rude interruption.

The teachers managed to get the kids off the stage in an orderly manner, ending the show slightly earlier than planned.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Kurt whispered to Blaine, not looking forward to the angry call home from the teachers for Whitney's diva tendencies again.

"Well it's your own fault," Blaine chuckled, guiding Kurt towards the side of the stage where they were meeting the kids. "You and Rachel were the ones who wanted the perfect Broadway star, you should have known what would happen if you two are involved."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't change Whitney or Darren for anything in the world, it's not my fault they are perfect, people are just going to have to accept it."

"Daddy Daddy!" Whitney called running towards them, dragging a grinning Darren behind her. "Did you see me sing? What did you think?"

Blaine scooped up his daughter laughing, trying to avoiding squashing her wings. Kurt wrapped an arm around Darren guiding them outside and towards the car where Rachel and Finn were waiting.

"You were amazing Whit, but you know that, you also know you are going to have to be punished for ruining the play." Blaine stared down at her, making her flinch slightly.

"I didn't ruin it, if anything I made it better." Whitney turned in her father's arm towards Darren, smiling down at him. "Thank you for playing for me Darren; you are the greatest brother ever"

Darren smiled back, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. Kurt watched his children happily; he couldn't have asked for a more amazing family, he never could have imagined this was how his life would turn out.

Whitney jumped out of Blaine's arm at the sight of Rachel and ran over to her, asking for her favourite Broadway actress's opinion of her performance. Rachel gushed over her impromptu performance, indulging her in a tale of when she had had to do the same thing when she was Whitney's age. Kurt watched the scene carefully. Who would have thought that a drunken promise made between him and Rachel all that time ago would have resulted in the birth of Whitney eight years ago. Then there was Darren, who was watching the performance on the camera with Finn and Blaine. They had adopted Darren four years ago when he was five, he had had a pretty rough life before that and even now he was still a bit shy, but they were a family and that's all that mattered.

"Come on Dad, we're leaving." Darren called to Kurt, smiling at him as his climbed in the car.

Back in the passenger seat Kurt looked back as Whitney stared up at Rachel in awe as she talked about her latest show. One day they would have to tell Whitney the entire story, how Rachel wasn't just her Aunt and the fact her name was Whitney Rachel Mercedes Hummel-Anderson for a reason. Then he glanced over at Darren who saw him watching and smiled a small knowing smile. Kurt smiled back, Darren was too young to have gone through so much, but he was happy now, at least Kurt hoped he was. In a few years he and Blaine were going to have to take him to visit his biological sister Leah and that was not going to be a fun day.

But Kurt had said it a million times; there is nothing he wouldn't do for his family. He reached over and held Blaine's free hand, lacing their fingers together. He had his courage and his family and friends, everything was fine.


End file.
